The Orange Sun
by Yume no Kokoro
Summary: SLASH - Kei and Sho's new-found relationship has caused their lives spin in a different direction. With a new, turbulent romance and a pulsing life in the criminal underworld, will their relationship manage to survive? KeixSho. LEMON. NOW RATED R.
1. Coming Closer

Hello everyone! This is my MOON CHILD fic... I apologize for any OOC-ness. It sometimes takes me a while to get characters completely in-character in my stories. Oh, and I apologize for any typos, too. I do my best to catch them, but sometimes a few slip by me.

For those who may not know, MOON CHILD is a movie starring Japanese musicians Gackt and HYDE. Throughout the fic, I will probably alternate Gackt and HYDE songs, just because I can. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own MOON CHILD, nor do I own Gackt or HYDE. I am just a lowly fan. I also do not own any of the songs I may use in this fic. Understood? Good. Then don't sue me.

****

[...bolditalics...] = Song lyrics

———————

****

WARNING: This story contains graphic homosexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this, please leave immediately. Flames concerning the presence of slash content in this fic are not appreciated. Thank you.

———————

Chapter 1: Coming Closer

———————

****

Coming closer

Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast

Hurry on, I can't save you

Kei watched silently as Sho slept soundly in the bed adjacent to him. It had been another trying day with the usual ritual: Toshi had delivered pizzas pumped with sleeping drugs to the minions of a local crime lord (major or minor), and Sho had pilfered money and goods from the sleeping men while Kei fed upon the men's blood.

It had turned into a gunfight—someone unexpected had walked in on them: an off-duty employee and his gang. Horrified by the conditions of the dead or unconscious men around them, they attacked. Once again, Sho did not officially go into all-out battle mode until some part of his expensive clothing got a hole blown through it. Of course, it had all been downhill from there.

Kei sighed and moved from the chair he was sitting on to the side of the bed on which Sho slept. Looking down at the younger man, Kei brushed Sho's bangs away from his eyes. In response, Sho murmured something incomprehensible in his sleep and rolled over. Kei smiled gently at Sho's reaction and lifted himself from the bed and over to the window. It was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning, and Kei hadn't slept at all—but he wasn't the least bit tired. The moon would soon disappear from sight, and then—Kei's content smile faltered—the sun would rise. Kei's smile resumed, despite himself. Yes, the sun would rise. As much as he lectured Sho about adjusting his day life to the vampire's, Kei was grateful that Sho cared that much about him.

****

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

Kei didn't realize how much time passed by as he stood at the window, reflecting. Before he knew it, the sun was beginning to rise, and Kei was beginning to sing that old song to himself—a song he would never forget:

"Yugure ni kimi to mita... orenji no—"

"...Taiyou."

Kei spun around to see Sho sitting upright in bed, the bed sheets falling around his waist. Sho smiled gently, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. Kei smiled back softly and turned his back to Sho, facing the window once again. Rustling noises behind his indicated that the taller man was getting out of bed. Only seconds later, Kei felt Sho standing behind him.

"You're still dressed," Sho observed quietly. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

Kei shrugged. "No."

"I see..."

****

Basking in the light raining down,

I stretch my arms as high as the limitless sky

They stood in silence for a while, watching as the sun beg to appear over the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant orange.

"Kei-kun?" Sho spoke suddenly.

Kei blinked. "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Kei breathed. The shorter man turned around and came face to face with Sho's bare chest—Sho was never one to wear too much clothing to bed. Pulling his gaze away from Sho's body, he looked right up into the younger man's eyes. Kei laughed to mask his shock. "What kind of a question is that!"

However, Sho did not laugh. Instead, he moved closer to Kei—so close that their bodies brushed against each other. "Kei, I'm serious."

****

You're just in the wind, looking off, with a sad smile

Do you know when it's time to sleep?

It was true. Kei had never seen Sho so deadly serious. The playfulness, the childishness, it had all disappeared from the depths of Sho's eyes. Kei felt fabric brush against his pants—Sho must have fallen asleep with his black leather pants on, but Kei was not about to look downward to confirm whether or not that was true. "Sho... I..."

But Sho didn't let Kei finish his faltering sentence. In only a few short moments, Sho had succeeded in silencing the vampire with his lips. At first, Kei resisted the kiss, pressing his palms against the tan skin of Sho's chest. However, falling deeper into the moment, Kei allowed Sho to push him into the wall. Lifting one of his hands to run his fingers through Sho's hair, Kei used his other hand to caress the muscles of Sho's abs. In turn, Sho continuously ran his fingers through Kei's blond hair and let his hand slide through the low-cut opening of Kei's peasant blouse. As the kiss slowly deepened, Kei slipped his tongue into Sho's mouth, and Sho readily returned the gesture. Slowly, both men sank to the floor. Before either of them were aware of it, their positions had switched, and Kei had Sho backed into a corner. Kei was practically in Sho's lap and had pinned Sho's wrists to either side of him. They sat kissing each other with limitless passion for quite a while until they finally pulled away, breathing hard.

****

Coming closer

Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast

Hurry on, I can't save you

Sho smiled seductively. "I didn't think it would go so far."

Kei smiled back momentarily and looked down. Then, he sighed in what he couldn't decide was disappointment or relief. "At least you still have your pants on." He cocked an eyebrow humorously.

Sho laughed lightly and moved in to kiss Kei again. Kei, however, stopped him once Sho reached his face.

"Sho," Kei said firmly as Sho kissed his temple gently. When Sho didn't stop, Kei repeated himself. "Sho."

Sho pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Kei sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Sho, we should stop."

"What? Why?" Sho stood up, dumbfounded. "You got so heinously close to having sex with me and now you want to stop? What are you, a monk?" Sho grinned.

Kei raised an eyebrow. "You're such a pervert." He paused, looking down at Sho's pants. "Your fly's down."

Sho paused momentarily to adjust his pants. "Kei, what's wrong?" Sho's smiled had completely faded. "Kei?"

Kei rubbed the back of his neck. "I got carried away, Sho. I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

****

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

A look of hurt passed over Sho's features. "What?"

Kei didn't respond. He only down-turned his gaze.

Sho got up off the floor. "So, that's it?" Sho's voice was a mixture of anger and pain. "It was meaningless, then—all of it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fine," Sho whispered, oncoming tears beginning to sting his eyes. He walked swiftly across the room and yanked a shirt over his head.

****

You look so pretty with your eyes closed,

I screamed at fate

"Sho?" Kei watched, confused, as Sho pulled on a jacket. "Sho." He could just barely see tears shimmering in Sho's blue eyes. As Sho picked up his pace and flung the door open, Kei cried out. "Sho!"

The door slammed shut. Sho was gone. Kei sunk to his knees. Sho was sensitive and reckless; and now, he was heartbroken. Kei doubted that those three were a good combination.

"Sho..." Kei whispered as he stared at the door. Sho's question replayed in his mind: "Do you love me?"

Do I love him? Kei asked himself. His eyes widened as he discovered the answer. "I love him..." Kei whispered.

And, in seconds, Kei was out the door. He had to find Sho before ill fortune found the younger man first. As Kei raced down the stairs, he searched his mind for all the places Sho would go. He prayed that Sho had not taken the car.

****

Swallowed by the flow spilling over,

no way to stop.

Can't these hands ease you?

Kei didn't get very far as he ran. As soon as he stepped out the front door, he was met with the smell of his own flesh burning. Hissing in pain, he darted back into the doorway. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the doorframe and closed his eyes. As he waited for his skin to stop burning painfully, he looked out onto the street. Scanning the curb, he saw no sign of the car he and Sho shared.

So Sho had taken the car. Prefect. Just **perfect**. Kei sighed and glanced mournfully up at the sky. The sun was too far up in the sky. Kei bit his lip, took a deep breath, and ran. Ignoring the pain that flamed through his body, he raced to the nearest car, hot-wired it, and took off, tires screeching.

———————

****

Coming closer

Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast

Hurry on, I can't save you

Kei searched all over Mallepa for hours to find Sho. It was mid-afternoon before he searched a final spot. By the time Kei found Sho, it was pouring down rain. Sho was crouched on the beach, his car parked far behind him. Kei let out a relieved breath at finding him; he was glad that Sho was safe. The sun was entirely hidden behind dark clouds, so Kei stepped out of the car without getting burned. Rain poured down upon him, soaking his shirt and hair. Slowly, he approached Sho. Wet with rain, Sho's shirt clung to his body. His leather pants were sleek with water, and his hair hung limp in his face. Kei approached as quietly as he could and crouched down beside Sho.

"Hey," Kei said quietly. Sho responded with silence. Kei sighed and wiped some rain water off his forehead. "Fine, don't talk to me; but I've had over half of a day to think this over, and I want you to listen to me."

****

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

Kei took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry for saying that kiss that we shared was a mistake. That was wrong." Kei paused and pulled his wet, blond hair from his eyes. "And... I've been thinking about what you asked me..."

Beside him, Sho flinched slightly and turned his blue eyes towards Kei. Kei noticed Sho's sudden attentiveness, and he looked Sho directly in the eyes.

"Sho, I thought, and I realized that I love you more than anything. Today's confrontation... made me realize that. Sho, I love you."

"I love you, too," Sho whispered.

****

If I can hurry you, Oh holy mother.

Kei leaned forward, as did Sho, and their lips brushed. Intensifying the kiss, Sho leaned forward, pushing Kei into the sand. Kei's hands wandered up Sho's arms. His body was slick with rain. Soon, Kei was on his back in the sand. Sand was stuck in his blond hair and on his arms. When they parted for breath, Sho moved to Kei's neck, gently kissed the exposed skin. Kei moaned and clutched at Sho's braids.

The rain poured down harder, but it did not stop the two men from kissing passionately on the beach. Their clothes clung to their bodies and sand stuck to their limbs and hair.

In the sand, Kei let his hands caress the muscles of Sho's chest and stomach. In turn, Sho did nearly the same to Kei. Their bodies were soaked with water; their skin glistened in the little light that shone through the clouds. Their breathing heavy, they lay in the sand, their kisses mixed with both water from the rain and from the sea. Time seemed suspended in mid-air.

Kei, becoming entangled in his flowing white peasant blouse, removed the sand-caked garment as Sho pulled his own wet shirt from his body.

Now, back in the sand, Kei tilted his head back and massaged Sho's scalp as Sho placed kisses down Kei's shoulder to his chest. Kei breathed Sho's name and let Sho continue for some time before Kei pressed his hands against Sho's chest, using his whole body to push Sho backwards into the sand.

****

Coming closer

Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast

Hurry on, I can't save you

Sho landed on his back, and Kei crawled across the sand and on top of Sho. Sitting on Sho's stomach, Kei pinned Sho's wrists by either side of his head. "My turn."

Sho grinned in response, and Kei arched over him, kissing him. Releasing one of Sho's wrists, Kei ran his hand over Sho's chest, while Sho used his free hand to slide his fingers down Kei's spine, stopping at his lower back. Slipping his tongue into Sho's mouth, Kei slid his hand down Sho's face. Sho moaned in sheer ecstasy and fought Kei's tongue back with his. This continued for a countless number of minutes. Their hands wandered each other's bodies; the only thing keeping them warm as the icy rain poured down on them was each other.

Eventually, the kissing stopped, and Kei slid down beside Sho, laying by him in the sand. Sho wrapped his arm around Kei, and Kei placed his head on Sho's shoulder. They were both breathing heavily. Sho closed his eyes and rested his head against Kei's. He kissed Kei's forehead gently, and they cuddled up in the sand. Rain continued to pour down upon them.

Soon enough, their pleasure came to an end when the rain stopped. The sun emerged from the clouds, and Kei hissed and groaned in pain when the sunlight hit his skin. Sho, in a daze beside him, was pulled back into reality when the sound of Kei's pained moans met his ears. Slightly panicked, Sho leapt up from the sand and lifted the burning vampire from the ground. He carried Kei back to the car, and Kei caught his breath in the passenger seat.

****

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

"You okay?" Sho asked gently when Kei seemed to have recovered.

Kei nodded. "Yeah."

Sho smiled and started up the engine of the car. Before he put the car in gear, he looked himself and Kei over. The two men were covered in sand. Sho laughed. "Look at us. We're soaked!" Sho lifted his hand and brushed a few grains of sand from Kei's hair. Kei smiled and used his thumb to wipe some sand from Sho's cheek. "And covered in sand," Kei laughed.

Grinning, Sho put the car in gear. "Let's go home," he said. "We both need a shower."

———————

****

No one hears, no one hears you

No one cares what you do

When Sho and Kei returned to their apartment, Sho was the first one in the shower. He let the warm water pour down his back. Steam rose all around him, and Sho let out a relaxed breath, let hot water pound on his neck and shoulders. Closing his eyes, Sho tipped back his head, rinsing all the remaining sand from his hair. He was perfectly relaxed until Kei's voice broke through the blissful silence.

"Sho-kun! Are you done yet? I need the shower, too, you know."

"Just a minute..." Sho mumbled.

Suddenly, the shower curtain ripped open. Sho jumped in surprise and turned to see Kei staring at him in an annoyed manner.

"K-Kei?"

"If you're not getting out," Kei stated firmly, "then I'm getting in with you." Kei shrugged and stared removing his clothes. He climbed into the shower with Sho and bent over the best he could in the small space of the shower, rinsing the sand from his hair. Sho laughed, and Kei lifted his head and smiled. He stood upright and backed Sho into a tiled wall, pressing his lips to Sho's and his hands to Sho's chest. Sho moaned softly. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"There," Kei grinned. "Now get out." Giving Sho a slight shove, Kei kicked Sho out of the shower. Tying a towel around his waist, Sho laughed as Kei closed the shower curtain behind him.

"Ha!" Sho laughed. "Barging in on me in the shower, then proceeding to kiss me in said shower. Who's the pervert now?"

From inside the shower, Sho could just barely hear Kei mumble, "Shut up."

****

Can't slow it down You know this is your fate

Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely

Cry to the wind

———————

Well, there's chapter one! (The song "Coming Closer" belongs to L'Arc-en-Ciel, the band of which HYDE is the vocalist, by the way. I have used translated lyrics of the song.) Chapter two should be up as soon as I finish typing up my notebook. For now, **please review!!**


	2. Secret Garden

Once again, I apologize for any typos and/or OOC-ness. Typo's tend to slip by me.

Disclaimer: I do not own MOON CHILD, nor do I own Gackt or HYDE. I am just a lowly fan. I also do not own any of the songs I may use in this fic. Understood? Good. Then don't sue me.

**__**

[...bolditalics...] = Song lyrics

———————

****

WARNING: This story contains graphic homosexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this, please leave immediately. Flames concerning the presence of slash content in this fic are not appreciated. Thank you.

———————

****

Chapter 2: Secret Garden

———————

**__**

My eyes that floated in glass were simply

Looking at you

When Sho woke up the next morning, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and warm hands against his stomach. After regaining full control of his senses and adjusting his eyes to the light, he also felt a pair of feet resting against his calves and knees against his thighs. He gently pried his hands away from his body and rolled over to face the image of a peaceful, sleeping Kei. Kei's almond-shaped brown eyes were closed and his lashes brushed against his cheeks. His mouth was slightly agape, revealing pointed canines. Blond hair fell in his face, and his shoulders rose and fell with each breath he took. Sho was amazed by such beauty. He watched silently for many minutes as Kei's eyelids twitched as he dreamt. Then, Kei sighed softly in his sleep and rolled over. Sho smiled and moved closer to Kei, pulling the man's back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Kei's waist and placed his legs directly behind Kei's so their legs touched. Burying his face in Kei's hair, Sho kissed the back of Kei's head lovingly. Slowly and blissfully, he drifted back into sleep.

———————

**__**

The fragments of kindness are also missing

The repeating signals

Continue to speak of love only out of my lips

The next time Sho woke, Kei was no where in sight. Suddenly overcome with anxious worry, Sho sat upright so quickly that his head began to ache.

"Calm down," a voice came from behind him. "I'm right here."

Sho turned around to see Kei sitting by the window, munching on a stick of strawberry Pocky as he watched the rain pour down. Raindrops slid down the glass of the window, reflecting light. "It's raining again."

Sho got out of bed and approached Kei. "Pocky so early in the morning? So much for breakfast." Sho stuck a stick of Pocky in his mouth. It looked like a long, pink cigarette dangling from his lips.

Kei pulled his box of Pocky away from the taller man. "It's nearly noon—you slept all morning..." he paused. "And stop stealing my Pocky!" The vampire clutched the Pocky protectively.

Sho laughed and gulped down what was left of the pink stick. Looking around, he frowned. "Have you seen my pants?"

**__**

I take out the plugs running from my entire body

And with my own legs, just once more,

I looking at this sky

Kei grinned. "Not since last night."

Sho couldn't help but grin as well. Crouching down, he felt around under the bed. "Got 'em." He pulled a tangled black mass out from under the mattress. Wrinkling his nose in distaste at the dampness of his pants from the rain the previous day, he dropped the black garment back onto the floor. Turning, he sighed as he began to dig through the dresser drawers for a new pair of pants. Finally, he pulled out a pair identical to the ones lying on the floor. Slowly, he began to put them on.

From across the room, Kei smirked. "No, keep them off. I like the view from here."

Sho glared. "Screw you and your sexual desires. I'm cold!"

Kei laughed and watched as Sho pulled on his pants. Standing up, Sho rubbed his arms vigorously, searching for a shirt. "Aren't you cold?" he asked as he turned to Kei.

Kei shrugged. "Not really." The vampire stuck yet another stick of Pocky into his mouth. "You're not going to find a shirt; they're all in the wash."

Sho groaned and flopped down backwards on the bed. "Do you have a cigarette?"

Kei searched his pockets and produced a pack. He tossed a single cigarette to Sho, and the blue-eyed man caught it. Sitting up, Sho grabbed a light from the bedside table and lit his cigarette. A small flame curled around the white paper, and the tip glowed softly as the paper turned brown and withered as it burned. Snuffing the lighter's flame, Sho took a deep drag on his cigarette, then exhaled. Smoke blew from his mouth in spiraling, dusty gray curls. Sighing, Sho took a few more drags before putting the cigarette out in an ashtray. "I'm still cold." Sho flopped down onto the bed once again.

**__**

The world that expands inside of dreams is

the last secret garden

Finishing his Pocky, Kei grinned. Rising, he said seductively, "Perhaps I can warm you up?" He walked slowly over to the bed and crawled on top of Sho, pressing his lips to the younger man's. Sho moaned, and Kei pulled away after Sho had closed his eyes. Exhaling deeply, Kei moved to Sho's neck licking the skin slowly. Sho shivered on contact and tilted his head back in ecstasy. Kei moved slowly down Sho's collarbone and to his chest. Sho had lifted his arms and was caressing every inch of Kei's body with gently hands. Finally, Kei returned to Sho's mouth, enticing him with the most passionate kiss Sho had ever experienced. As Sho kissed Kei back, Kei began unbuttoning his shirt, ripping the garment from his body. As Sho massaged Kei's stomach and sucked at and kissed Kei's neck, Kei breathed, "Oh God, Sho..." From by Kei's neck, Sho smiled.

**__**

Inside of you I've already completely vanished,

but only my name...

Eventually, Sho pulled away, and, while they both smiled in undeniable pleasure, Sho unzipped his pants and removed the item of clothing he had just put on. Kei did the same with his own pair of pants. Slowly, they climbed under the covers in the midst of kissing, both completely naked.

"I love you," Kei moaned.

"I love you, too," Sho breathed back.

Kissing madly again, Kei and Sho felt no time pass, and from outside of their apartment, cries of immeasurable pleasure could be heard.

**__**

Will not forget

———————

**__**

In a distorted loophole in time

The knife that stabbed me in the back gives me wings

And I keep looking at the sky

When Kei awoke, it was late at night. His body ached from his and Sho's actions that morning.

__

Sho... Kei thought. He turned to meet Sho's back. The younger man was sleeping soundly. His shoulder blades were strongly defined in the dim light. Kei yawned and suddenly noticed how swollen and numb his lips felt—he and Sho must have taken the kissing a little far. The vampire sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. He needed a cigarette. Lifting himself from the bed, Kei moved across the room and slipped on a pair on boxers before retrieving a cigarette from a pack sitting on a table on the far side of the room. Lighting the white stick, Kei took a deep drag on it and leaned against the wall, enjoying the buzz in his brain.

**__**

In order to burn up all of the memories

Running through my entire body

I only looked at you...

"Kei?"

Kei turned about to see Sho looking at him sleepily. "Go back to sleep, Sho."

"What're you doing?" Sho's voice was slurred with sleep.

"Smoking, what does it look like?"

"What time is it?"

"About 11, I guess."

"Damn."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh, well. It's not like we wasted the day, right?" Sho smiled. Kei didn't need light to see his white-toothed grin.

"Right." Kei smiled back and put out his cigarette. Slowly, he climbed back in bed. Sho lay back down and turned towards him, smiling softly. Kei rested him head on a pillow and edged closer to Sho. Even in the dark, Sho's blue eyes shone. As Kei cuddled closer to his lover, he whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Pulling Kei as close as possible to his body, Sho smiled and closed his eyes. "So are you, Kei. So are you."

Smiling blissfully, both Kei and Sho drifted off into peaceful sleep.

**__**

The world that expands inside of your arms is

the last secret garden

———————

Days later, Kei and Sho were back to being con artists. Sho twirled his guns effortlessly, the metal of the barrel shining in the light. Kei took deep drags on his cigarette, his free hand dug casually in his pocket of his jacket. As they snuck down the hallway of the building they were robbing, they saw dozens of unconscious men around them, all taken by sleep—Toshi had done his job well. Sho crouched down and poked his gun into the chest of an unconscious man. He was out cold.

**__**

If inside of you I've already completely vanished,

don't forget...

"Toshi actually pulled it off," Sho whispered to Kei, his voice a mixture of approval and disbelief.

Kei nodded. "Yeah."

**__**

The things that you embraced

As Sho stood from his crouching position, Kei noted a bulge in his back pocket. Kei raised an eyebrow. "Sho, what the hell is in your pocket?"

Sho felt the back pockets of his pants and pulled out a box of condoms from the left pocket. "This?"

"Why do you have those?" Kei asked.

Sho shrugged. "I figured I'd need them. Didn't want some woman showing up at our apartment claiming she's having my child. Forgot I had them."

Kei shook his head, sighing, and took the box. "Well, no worries there. After all, men don't get pregnant."

Sho blinked. "Actually, I read in a newspaper somewhere of a couple incidents where men have actually conceived after intercourse with another male."

**__**

Softly close your eyes

It's okay if you're cut off from the light

If you want to see dreams

Kei suddenly paled and his features twisted in horror. "What?"

Sho rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding!" he sighed.

Kei's brown eyes narrowed and he swiftly whacked Sho upside the head. "Jesus, Sho, you scared me shitless!"

Sho laughed. "I can't believe you fell for it."

Kei was about to snap back with a witty comment, but the sound of gunshots broke his train of thought.

"Oh no..." Kei breathed.

"Toshi's in here somewhere!" Sho whispered harshly. "And there's not supposed to be anyone else in the building! We have to find him!"

**__**

"But... they've already noticed..."

"Come on," Kei grabbed Sho's arm, and they ran for a staircase nearby. However, as soon as they took the first step upwards, they were met by a man with a pistol. The man raised his gun, but Sho was faster. With an ear-shattering bang, a bullet spiraled from the gun's barrel, and the lead ball dug into the flesh of the man's chest. Their enemy dropped to the ground, dead, in a matter of seconds.

"Good job," Kei commended, carefully stepping over the man's corpse. He readied his gun and held it out in front of him, ready to fire at the first enemy that came his way. Sho walked carefully behind him, gun ready and locked firmly in his hand.

It was completely quiet, save for the sound of the two men breathing. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots echoed through the hallways once again.

**__**

Everything about you who raised your hand high

"It's coming from upstairs," Sho breathed. He pushed past Kei. "Come on!"

They raced upstairs, swiftly but quietly, until they reached the upper floor. They heard gunshots coming from a room down the corridor. As they approached the door, Kei put a finger to his lips, signaling for them both to be perfectly quiet. Sho nodded, and they stepped in front of the door. He shot Kei a questioning look, and the vampire nodded his consent and raised his gun. Sho took aim and quickly side-kicked the door open. Raising his gun, he fired at the men inside as they, in turn, began to fire at them. Sho saw Kei standing beside him, shooting enemy after enemy with swift accuracy.

**__**

The world that expands inside of dreams is

the last secret garden

Sho and Kei advanced together, dodging bullets and firing in unison. A bullet grazed Sho's shoulder, ripping his jacket, but he ignored this pain burning through his upper arm. Then, they split, going in opposite directions. Kei fired effortlessly, stunning the men with his ability to dodge every bullet that went his way. Sho, on the other side of the room, was throwing a kick at his opponent. From behind, a man grabbed his shirt and pulled him close by the collar. Sho nearly gagged—the man reeked out drugs, alcohol, and cigarette smoke. Sho froze as his hands were pulled behind him. The cold metal of a gun pressed against his temple. Sho's blue eyes were frantic and he glanced to Kei across the room. The vampire's brown eyes were wide. Sho felt the metal push forward into the side of his head, and he closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the blow. He heard a shot, but felt no pain. As he opened his eyes, he realized that Kei had shot his offender in the back. As the man slumped to the floor, dead, Sho swiftly kicked the man holding him from behind where he knew it would hurt the most. Sho heard one more shot from Kei, and then silence. He looked around. The men were all dead or unconscious.

Sho sighed in relief and suddenly felt Kei standing beside him.

**__**

Inside of you I've already completely vanished,

but just don't forget...

The vampire sighed, relieved, and leaned against Sho, placing a gentle kiss to the man's uninjured shoulder. "God, Sho, I thought I lost you."

"Sorry," Sho whispered. "I let my guard down." He softly kissed Kei's forehead. Kei smiled and lifted his head. Leaning down, Sho crashed his mouth into Kei's. As they kissed, Toshi, who was hiding under a table, emerged and stared at Kei and Sho, mouth agape.

"What the hell are you _doing_?!" Toshi yelled.

**__**

My name

Sho and Kei quickly pulled away. Cheeks burning, Sho coughed. "N-nothing!"

Kei stayed silent, hiding the redness of his mouth by pressing his lips together.

Toshi glared, then sighed. "Whatever. I don't want to know." he paused, scowling. "What took you guys so long?"

"Us?" Sho yelled. "What about you? Why weren't the bastards asleep?"

"They wouldn't eat the pizza!"

**__**

The world that expands inside of your arms is

the last secret garden

Sho glared, and Toshi approached. He jokingly slapped Sho's injured shoulder, and Sho hissed in pain. Toshi raised an eyebrow and pushed past him.

"Come on," Kei said, rubbing Sho's wrist gently. "Let's go get your arm fixed up."

Sho nodded, and Kei began to follow Toshi out of the building. However, before he got out of the room, Sho grabbed the man's wrist and Kei halted.

**__**

I only looked at you

"Kei," Sho said as the vampire turned around. He gestured to the dead and unconscious men behind him. "Go eat, okay?" He nudged Kei's cheek. "You're pale."

Kei smiled slightly and approached an unconscious man on the ground. He kneeled down and brought the man's neck to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the man's flesh. As the sound of Kei devouring his prey reached his ears, Sho turned away, not wishing to see the blood upon Kei's lips.

**__**

Only you...

———————

There's chapter 2! The song used is "Secret Garden" by Gackt. I have used the translated lyrics for this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up sometime within the next month—I am moving very soon and I won't have a chance to update. **Please review!**


	3. Shining Over You

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. School is insane, and I just hadn't found any time to sit down and actually write.

For a third time, I apologize for any typos and/or OOC-ness. Typo's tend to slip by me.

Disclaimer: I do not own MOON CHILD, nor do I own Gackt or HYDE. I am just a lowly fan. I also do not own any of the songs I may use in this fic. Understood? Good. Then don't sue me.

**__**

...bolditalics... Song lyrics

———————

****

WARNING: This story contains graphic homosexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this, please leave immediately. Flames concerning the presence of slash content in this fic are not appreciated. Thank you.

———————

****

Chapter 3: Shining Over You

———————

Back at their apartment, Sho flipped through the money he and Kei had acquired. His upper arm was wrapped with gauze, and a little blood had soaked through the white padding. Taking each bill out of the tin box and counting to himself, Sho frowned.

"Damn it," Sho mumbled, closing the lid on top of the box. "Less than we expected..."

"Less what?" came Kei's voice. He was lounging on a sofa on the other side of the room, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Money," Sho replied, searching his pockets for a cigarette for himself. "What else?"

Kei shrugged and exhaled a thin wisp of smoke. "By how much?"

Sho lighted a cigarette he had just found in his pocket. Taking a deep drag on it, he responded, "A couple hundred. We can recover it next time."

"I see," Kei sighed as he rose, approaching Sho. "How's your arm?" Kei poked Sho's injured shoulder, and Sho winced.

**__**

You were the love

I've always dreamed of

But now I know

I walked away too soon

"Don't touch it!" Sho scolded, rubbing his arm.

Kei laughed and placed a kiss on Sho's lips. "All right, all right. I'll stop."

Smiling, Sho leaned forward. "But don't stop this." Then, Sho enthralled Kei with a passionate kiss that sent shivers down both men's spines. Sho's fingers moved to Kei's sleeveless shirt, then to his bare shoulders. He slid his hands over the tips on the angel wings tattooed on Kei's back gently. Inhaling slowly through his nose, Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's neck, toying with the younger man's long braids until his fingers became entwined in Sho's hair. When the men pulled apart for breath, Kei laughed lightly and leaned forward against Sho's chest, resting his head on the man's shoulder. He tugged at Sho's hair, his fingers wrapped in the silky strands.

"I think I'm stuck," he laughed. Kei fingers were tangled in Sho's braids. Sho winced as Kei tried to pull his hands free; the vampire was pulling his hair!

**__**

Now matter how

Far away you are

I'll be there

High above the moon

———————

Five minutes later, Sho was sitting cross-legged on the floor, silently fuming as Kei tried to remove his hand from Sho's head. Kei sat in a chair behind him, slowly trying to get his fingers (as well as the numerous number of rings on his fingers) untangled from Sho's hair.

"I-itai!" Sho gasped as numerous hairs were pulled from his scalp.

Kei winced. "I'm sorry, Sho..."

"Damn it!" Sho glared. "Next time we're making out, either take your damn rings off or keep your hands away from my hair!"

Flinching apologetically, Kei silently continued to free his fingers, wincing every time Sho hissed in pain.

**__**

Shining over you

———————

The next morning, Toshi was walking down the corridor to Sho and Kei's apartment. Stopping at their front door, he searched his pockets for the spare key. Pulling a small, copper key from his back pocket and slipping the key in the lock, he turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

"Holy shit..." Toshi mumbled as he looked around the room. Clothes were everywhere: on the floor, the sofa, the lamp... Toshi took a few steps forward, and was shocked at what else he saw.

**__**

I'll send you infinite love,

so much it spills over you.

Sho and Kei were lying in bed, completely naked (but covered up by bed sheets, much to Toshi's relief), snuggling close to each other. They were sleeping soundly.

Eyes wide, Toshi spun on his heels, turning swiftly out of the room. As he closed the door behind him, he mumbled to himself, "Okay, now I _really_ don't want to know what they were doing..." Shaking his head, he walked away.

**__**

I hope my quaint love won't be extinguished

through the years, wet by the rain

———————

That night, Kei and Sho joined Toshi at a local bar. Sitting down on wooden stools, they ordered their drinks: vodka all around. They talked and laughed while getting quite drunk, and all was good, until...

"Hey, guys?" Toshi inquired, his voice slightly slurred. "This morning, I kind of went to your apartment and I saw something that I'd rather erase from my mind."

Sho nearly choked on his vodka. "You... you what?!"

"That was a joke," Kei said calmly.

Sho blinked in surprise, and Toshi stared.

"A woman followed Sho and me home," Kei continued, circling the rim of his class with his index finger. We were planning on giving her a little... scare." he paused. "We didn't expect _you_ to walk in." Kei took another sip of his drink and glanced at Sho. The younger man had a look of relief plastered on his face.

Toshi shook his head. "Could of fooled me..."

Sho nodded and gulped down what was left of his drink, chuckling slightly. "We're pretty good, ne?"

———————

**__**

How far has it been carried away since then?

Kei sighed as he shut the door to the apartment quietly. He was tired... so tired... and Toshi was onto his and Sho's little relationship.

As he walked into his bedroom, he stopped short at seeing Sho sitting on the bed, legs crossed, his shirt draped open, and lust glittering in his eyes.

Kei sighed. "Not tonight Sho..." he rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly walked into his bathroom, bending over the sink and splashing cool water onto his face.

Sho blinked. "What?"

"Not tonight," Kei repeated, his voice slightly muffled as he dried his face with a towel.

Sho scowled, taking off his shirt and retreating into the warm confinement of the bed sheets.

As Kei discarded his own shirt and pants, he glanced at Sho out of the corner of his eye. The blue-eyed Japanese was sulking, as he expected. The vampire sighed and slipped into bed beside Sho. Slipping deeper into clean white fabric, Kei turned his back to Sho and edged over to his own side of the bed. All he wanted was for the dark abyss of sleep to claim him...

**__**

I'm praying everyday,

because I will never again see with these eyes...

"Kei, what's wrong?" Sho asked uncertainly. "Are you angry with me?"

Without opening his eyes, he answered absently, "No, Sho. I'm not angry."

"Then what's wrong?"

Kei sighed in frustration and sat upright. Turning cold brown eyes to Sho, he spoke softly, "Don't get too attached to me, Sho."

Sho expression faltered and confusion etched his features. "W-what?"

"I'm a vampire," Kei said in all seriousness. "A monster. I'll live forever, but you—"

"Don't give me that bullshit again!" Sho snapped, slipping from the bed and standing beside it, looking down at Kei. "I love you, Kei! I don't care that you're a vampire!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Kei snapped back, his voice rising. "I will live _forever_, never aging a day. I watch you get older as every day passes. Eventually, one of us is going to get hurt if we keep playing this love-game!—"

"Then make me like you!" Sho yelled, his voice straining as tears threatened to fall.

**__**

...a tomorrow I believed the four seasons

would be forever vibrant in.

Kei felt his breath hitch, and for a short moment, he was at a loss for words. Bitter anger built up inside of him, and his voice grew harsh, quiet... cold. "How could you even ask me to do such a thing?"

Sho's body trembled slightly and tears began to make thin streaks down his cheeks. "I... I'm sorry..."

Walking a few steps over to the window, Sho looked down upon the streets of Mallepa, lit up by the lanterns and bonfires of the street-dwellers. He laughed bitterly, "I guess this is what they call a 'lovers' quarrel'." He rested his head against the cool glass.

**__**

I play glory rain down upon you...

On the other side of the room, Kei exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, letting his anger wash away. He sat gingerly on the bed, placing his head in his hands.

Kei barely noticed when Sho sat down beside him. He lifted his head, facing the man he loved and was about to reply when soft lips met his. It was a gentle kiss, and as Kei returned it slowly, a tear slid down his cheek.

**__**

Goodbye

———————

Woohoo! Chapter 3! The lyrics used are from HYDE's "Shining Over You". And of course, they're translated. I will get chapter 4 up eventually... But y'all have to review first!


	4. Lust for Blood

Yay! Chapter 4! Thank you again to everyone who took time to review! Reviews make me happy. :D

Standard typo-warnings apply. xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own MOON CHILD, nor do I own Gackt or HYDE. I am just a lowly fan. I also do not own any of the songs I may use in this fic. Understood? Good. Then don't sue me.**

_**...bolditalics... Song lyrics**_

———————

**WARNING: This story contains graphic homosexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this, please leave immediately. Flames concerning the presence of slash content in this fic are not appreciated. Thank you.**

———————

**Chapter 4: Lust for Blood**

———————

_**My uncertain soul melts entirely into oblivion**_

_**While I'm puzzled by the visible scars, I stretch out my hand**_

Kei stared solemnly out the window with cold brown eyes as the rain poured down harshly. The translucent drops clung to the cool glass and created equally translucent wet streaks as gravity pulled them towards the earth. Thunder echoed throughout the skies and caused loose items inside the small living quarters to shake upon their surfaces. Every flash of bright lightening made Kei wince - it reminded him of the sun.

The brooding vampire barely noticed when another rumble of thunder caused his pack of cigarettes to fall to his feet. He was far too preoccupied with his own thoughts. The scenes from the other night played in his mind - play, pause, rewind... play, pause, rewind...

_Then make me like you!_

Upon feeling warm tears cloud his eyes, Kei shielded his brown irises from the world. Eyes closed, he wished for his tears to go away. Crying was weak, and Kei could not stand to show weakness. Up until the night before, Kei had not shed a tear since Luka's demise, and he had not intended on doing so again.

So much for that.

_**In a bright white field of vision, at the end, time is uncontrollable**_

_**The tears running off won't come back, the promise from that day**_

Kei knew that since he fell in love with Sho, a little bit of the bitterness in his heart had diminished. When he met Sho, his life suddenly had a purpose. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Sho. Without him, Kei feared he would retrogress into the cynical, suicidal vampire he once was.

The blond man sighed and opened his eyes, glancing around the room as it was suddenly illuminated by lightening. Sho would return as soon as the storm calmed - the younger man had left to pay Shinji a visit.

Kei was jerked abruptly out of his thoughts when a door slammed. Apparently, the vampire had been wrong. Sho had returned in the midst of the violent storm going on outside.

"Hey," Sho was quietly as he entered the room in which Kei was sitting. His hair was damp and beads of water were condensed upon his leather jacket. When Kei didn't respond to his greeting, Sho sighed. "I said I was sorry, Kei. Please, don't be like this."

Kei only grunted and got up from his position in the chair in response. As he turned to walk away from Sho, the taller man reached out and grasped Kei's wrist, turning the vampire towards him.

_**No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting**_

_**The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again.**_

"Kei, I love you."

Kei sighed and pulled away from Sho's grip, but Sho stopped him from leaving once again, jumping into Kei's path.

"Kei, please... _I love you_. I want to be with you until the day I die—"

"That's just it, Sho!" Kei snapped. "_You_ will die; but once you die, what about me? I'll be all alone again! ...Alone to wander the earth until the end of the world!"

"But that's exactly why I want to become like you, Kei!" Sho countered. "So I can be with you forever!"

"You just don't understand!" once again, Kei's voice rose. "I live off of other peoples' lives! I'm a murderer without a choice! Not even if you were dying, Sho, would I subject you to the misery I have to bear. Not even if you were dying!"

Sho felt tears come to his eyes again. "Is that so?"

With that, Sho looked around and walked into the kitchen, returning with a steak knife and positioning it at his throat. "Not even if I was dying?"

Kei's breath caught and his eyes grew wide. "Sho... Sho, don't... You wouldn't!"

Silently, Sho pushed the knife a millimeter into his neck. A droplet of blood rolled down the blade.

_**I was unfulfilled by the constantly overflowing passions**_

_**If only just for a little while..., I want to return to human form**_

At the sight of blood, Kei froze, staring at the small amount of Sho's blood upon the knife with a sick sort of lust. Noticing Kei's expression, Sho lowered the knife.

"Kei?" he asked quietly. "Are you alright? How long has it been since your last—"

"Don't tempt me, Sho," Kei said softly, turning away from his lover and shielding his eyes with his hand. Suddenly, he heard Sho grunt in pain behind him, and the stench of blood filled the air - the distinct smell of Sho's blood.

Kei spun around to see Sho staring down at his arm, now covered in blood. The warm red liquid pumped from a wound in his forearm, the knife held securely in his hand. As his blood streamed down his arm, Sho held the bloodied appendage out to Kei.

_**If you're going to erase the pains in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me**_

_**Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile**_

"Here. Drink it."

Kei hesitated.

Sho smiled weakly. "It's okay. You won't hurt me. Just... you know... suck on it. Or something."

Tentatively, Kei approached Sho and grasped the younger man's arm, bringing his lips down upon the blood-soaked flesh. His tongue lapped up the blood, licking Sho's skin greedily. A warm, rough tongue glided along Sho's smooth skin, cleaning it of any offending red steaks. Sho winced as Kei's sharp teeth grazed his arm, narrowly avoiding creating a second wound.

_**Just for you**_

To Kei, the experience was electrifying. Before, he had only wondered what Sho's blood tasted like. It was a sick thought, but it came to his mind nonetheless. He could smell the blood beneath Sho's skin, pumping through his veins... blue pathways beneath delicate tissue. He could feel its warmth underneath the layers of tissue when their bodies were pressing tightly together. And now, the sweet taste filled his mouth.

Sho swayed slightly, bringing Kei swiftly from his thoughts. The taller man clutched at a nearby wall for support as he grew lightheaded. Releasing Sho's arm, Kei wiped blood from his lips with the back of his hand before moving towards the man he loved. Pulling Sho into him, Sho collapsed against Kei's chest, making the vampire stumble backwards slightly at the amount of weight suddenly falling against him. Moving Sho into a chair, Kei rummaged for gauze and bandages.

_**Take another breath**_

_**You can't find what's important**_

"Kei..." Sho called softly from his position in the soft embrace of the cushions. His blue eyes were veiled under thick lashes. "Do you feel any better?"

Kei crouched down beside Sho, grasping the younger man's arm and dressing his wound. "Yes," he said quietly, lifting a free hand to stroke Sho's hair. A sliver of tenderness shone in his eyes. "I do. Thank you."

Sho only replied by leaning into Kei's touch.

Addressing the gash on Sho's arm once again, Kei finished the bandaging job and the two men sat in silence.

_**Destroy all of the peace**_

_**Make the same mistake over again**_

"Why did you do that?" Kei asked after a few deafening minutes.

Sho exhaled deeply. "I don't know... You're just so tired all the time, and I wanted to help."

Kei averted his gaze away from Sho momentarily, feeling slightly guilty for reasons he could not quite grasp. Then, he leaned forward, kissing Sho's forehead gently.

"Come on," he sighed, grabbing onto Sho's upper arm. "You need to sleep."

His arm swung around Kei's shoulder, Sho allowed himself to be helped into their bedroom.

"Are you going to stay?" Sho asked, making himself comfortable within the blankets.

Kei shook his head. "No, I think I'll sleep somewhere else tonight. Tonight, you actually need to _sleep._"

Sho cracked a grin, and Kei left quietly. Sleep claimed Sho quickly.

That night, Kei slept on the couch.

_**No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting**_

_**The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again**_

———————

There's chapter 4! The song is "Lust for Blood" by Gackt, and I am using the translated lyrics. **Please review!**


	5. The Cape of Storms

YAY CHAPTER 5. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :3 Okay, I'll let you people go read it now. xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MOON CHILD, nor do I own Gackt or HYDE. I am just a lowly fan. I also do not own any of the songs I may use in this fic. Understood? Good. Then don't sue me.

**_...bolditalics..._** Song lyrics

———————

WARNING: This story contains graphic homosexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this, please leave immediately. Flames concerning the presence of slash content in this fic are not appreciated. Thank you.

———————

Chapter 5: The Cape of Storms

———————

****

So where do I sail?

A ship losing control

My cries swallowed up, lost in the raging sea

Sho awoke to darkness. Pure, black, darkness. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he looked around slowly. Either he had slept for a very short time, a very long time, or the world had ended. Sho hoped it wasn't the last one.

"Kei?" he called quietly, pushing the bed sheets aside. He rose quickly, making his head spin. Grasping at a nearby wall, he called again. "Kei?"

Groping forward tentatively, Sho found the door and pulled it open, peering forward into only more darkness. He reached for a light-switch, which he found, and flipped it on. Light rushed forward, causing a sharp intake of breath to come from the tall Japanese man. Sho squeezed his eyelids shut, blocking the offending light, and slowly opened his eyes as he became more comfortable.

And there was Kei, curled up on the couch, looking rather uncomfortable.

Despite Kei's odd position as he lay there, Sho couldn't help but smile as he watched the sleeping vampire. Kei's shoulders rose up and down gently with each soft breath and his soft lips were parted slightly. Sho felt as if he could just stand there and watch Kei forever. After the incident the night before, a peaceful sight was welcomed.

****

So where has love gone?

Will I ever reach it?

The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

Sho sighed and glanced around the room, craving a nicotine fix, and sighed at finding nothing. As he reached up to scratch a nagging itch at his neck, he noticed he was still fully clothed. He contemplated for a moment. What now? He glanced at Kei, and then around the room once again. He hadn't the heart to wake Kei, so he slipped on a jacket and silently left the apartment.

****

You'll never notice

The color of sin

Just as the storm clouds close in

It's dark

———————

It wasn't long until Sho found himself standing in front of Shinji's shop. He didn't see his elder brother around, but figured he was up on the roof. He walked around idly, looking at the koi swimming around in tanks before he got bored and wandering up the stairs.

He could tell Shinji was around by the sickening smell of marijuana, alcohol, and smoke, all mixed together in a nauseating fusion of scents. Sho cringed and followed the wafting smell until he found Shinji in his normal position: lounged in shabby lawn furniture, bong firmly in hand. A few burnt-out cigarettes lay in an ashtray in front of him.

Sho walked up to Shinji and snatched the bong right out of his brother's hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing? God, it's not even noon!"

****

Here in the shadows

I am pursued

Until the ends of the earth

Embraced

Shinji looked drunkenly up at Sho and scowled. "I'll do whatever the hell I want." He held out a shaky hand and tried to take his possession back from Sho with groping fingers, but Sho pulled back, resisting the urge to throw the instrument down into the streets. Instead, he simply glared.

...And Shinji glared back. "Fine, fine." The older man got up slowly and turned, walking in the opposite direction with a prominent limp. "What do you want? You were just here yesterday."

"Cigarettes."

Shinji stared at his little brother and scoffed. "You came all the way here for a pack of cigarettes? You're a bad liar, Sho." Shinji limped over to a bottle of beer and took a swig. He held out the bottle to Sho, but Sho simply shook his head.

****

The ghost ship wanders far

For there is no guiding star

And this treasure has no meaning anymore

"Kei and I had a... fight. I just needed to get away."

Shinji's eyes narrowed slightly and Sho sighed. "I know you don't like him..."

"He's a monster!" Shinji spat before pausing to chug down the rest of the beer. "And you talk about him as if you two are lovers."

Sho's face colored slightly and he looked in the opposite direction. Behind him, Shinji gaped. "You... you are! Aren't you?!"

"Shinji..."

A disbelieving laugh escaped Shinji's lips. "Women were always flocking to that pretty face of yours, but I never thought you'd draw in a man!"

****

So where has love gone?

Will I ever reach it?

The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

"Shut up! At least I found someone who makes me happy!"

"Someone who makes you happy? You call fights happy?"

For a moment, Sho didn't reply. He simply stared down at the street below. "Forget it," he said, rising and walking towards the stairs. He paused only to grab a half-empty pack of cigarettes from the cheap furniture surrounding him. "I don't even know why I came here."

Shinji watched his brother's back slowly descend down the stairs and out of his sight. "He'll kill you!" he shouted after Sho. "He'll kill you before you find happiness!"

Below him, Sho ran. He ran far away from the doubting words of his brother, away from the stench of drugs and smoke, away from his own doubts, and back to Kei.

****

You know completely

The taste of sin

Melting sweet in your mouth

Like chocolate

———————

The trip down the streets and back to his apartment barely registered in Sho's mind. Before he knew it, he was turning the doorknob and stepping into the familiar comfort of his home. He absently glanced over to the couch and noticed that Kei was no longer vacating it. When he noticed the sound of running water, he simply figured that Kei was taking a shower. Flopping down on the couch, he waited in silence for the sound of flowing water to cease, listening to each drop pound against the shower's occupant. Finally, after five agonizing minutes, the water flow stopped. A few seconds later, Kei stepped into the room. His black pants hung around his waist, open and almost completely exposing him. His body was still slick with water, and a towel was draped around his neck, keeping offending water on his hair from dripping further down his back.

****

A moment of pleasure

You are fulfilled

But every dream has its time

To die

Sho's eyes widened slightly, and Kei walked slowly towards him with a frighteningly apathetic look upon his face. Sho stood at Kei came closer, taking in Kei's nearly naked flesh. Then, he drew Kei's wet form into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Kei..." Sho whispered, burying his face into the vampire's damp hair. "I was wrong... I'm sorry."

Kei slowly rose his arms and coiled them around Sho's back. "I... I know. And I'm sorry, too—"

****

The ghost ship wanders far

For there is no guiding star

And this treasure has no meaning anymore

As he had done so many times before, Sho cut Kei off by capturing the vampire's lips within his. It was a wonderfully familiar taste. Sho mouth moved slowly in motion, and Kei's lips readily returned the action. Sho didn't object when Kei stealthily slid his tongue into Sho's mouth, battling against the taller man's tongue stubbornly. Sho's hand slid down Kei's waist and down the side of his pants, cradling Kei's hip within his palm. The vampire moaned softly into his captor's mouth and moved his hand from Sho's back to his chest, tugging gently at the man's shirt. He wanted it off immediately. Sho obliged, breaking contact only to pull his tight shirt over his head before returning to Kei's lips. He moved closer, their bodies seeming to melt together. Kei vaguely noticed Sho's all-too-obvious hardness pressing against his thigh.

****

Will this be my fate?

Breathing deeply through his nose, Kei skillfully worked his lips in smooth motions with Sho's own. After a while, Kei detached himself from Sho's mouth and brought his hands to the man's chest, his mouth moving to the same smooth skin. The vampire teased Sho's skin gently with his tongue. Above his head, he heard Sho moan accordingly. As his tongue enclosed one of Sho's nipples, licking and sucking until it pebbled, Sho glanced longingly towards their bedroom door.

"Kei..." he gasped, tugging gently on the smaller man's hair. "Kei."

Lifting his head up to look at Sho's face, Kei licked his upper lip slowly; his lips curled into a devilish smile. Kei new _exactly_ what Sho was hinting at. When he lifted his hand and placed it over Sho's erection, Sho moaned slightly, and Kei's grin widened. In response, Sho lunged downward, encasing Kei's lips once again. They clumsily stumbled towards the bedroom, clothes being shed the entire way . . .

****

So where has love gone?

Will I ever reach it?

The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

———————

I'm sure you all know where this is heading. :D As of my next update, this fic will be rated R, so please look for it. Get ready for some mansex! Please review!!

And thank you to my wonderful friend, Ti, for proof-reading my fic!

The song is Hyde's "Cape of Storms".


	6. Vanilla

Whoo! After much hesitation, smut block, and delay, the lemon scene is here! Sorry if it's a little short. I have trouble writing drawn-out smut scenes.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own MOON CHILD, nor do I own Gackt or HYDE. I am just a lowly fan. I also do not own any of the songs I may use in this fic. Understood? Good. Then don't sue me.

****

BIG FREAKING WARNING IN ADDITION TO THE STANDARD ONE: **This chapter contains GRAPHIC MANxMAN SEX. If you are not comfortable with this or don't think you can handle it, click the BACK button IMMEDIATELY. Trust me, if you can't/don't/won't read this chapter, you won't be missing any plot elements. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**__**

...bold+italics... Song lyrics

———————

****

WARNING: This story contains graphic homosexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this, please leave immediately. Flames concerning the presence of slash content in this fic are not appreciated. Thank you.

———————

****

Chapter 6: Vanilla

———————

Sho didn't resist as Kei pressed against him, pushing him through the doorframe and into their bedroom. He ignored the pain shooting up his ankle as his heel slammed painfully against the door, his mind too consumed with Kei sucking at his neck. He bent easily as Kei pushed him onto the bed, pressing his slender frame down into the mattress. As Kei slowly climbed ontop of him, his legs clamping firmly on either side of his body, Sho moaned. Kei bent over the man, his still-damp hair hanging down limply and yet enticingly. As he captured Sho's lips in a firm kiss, the taller man responding by working his lips against Kei's own.

As Kei moved back to Sho's neck, Sho's hand reached up and cupped Kei's shoulder. Slowly, his palm slid down the vampire's back, sending chills down Kei's spine. Soon enough, his hand reached Kei's ass, lingering seductively. By Sho's neck, Kei gasped.

"Fine, if you want to play that way..." the vampire hissed.

Kei's hands left the cool sheets of the bed and fled to Sho's chest. Grasping Sho's nipple, Kei tugged lightly, lowering his head to tease the skin with his warm tongue. Above his head, Sho's moans slowly increased in volume, and Kei smirked.

Leaving the pebbled nipple, Kei's hand wandered further, caressing Sho's defined abdomen, tracing each toned muscle as the vampire's tongue worked slowly down the tanned body. Kei's fingers played lightly across the front of Sho's pants, dancing around the button and zipper. Sho moaned loudly. Kei was close... so precariously close... Then, Kei slowly undid them, released Sho's straining arousal from its tight leather confinement.

__

No underwear... Kei noted. _Kinky._

His fingers trailed downward, tracing the skin of Sho's lower abdomen, and then down even more. Kei stroked Sho's erection softly, causing the man beneath him to let out a strangled moan.

"God-damned tease," Sho gasped. "Kei, please!"

Kei only smiled. He slid Sho's pants down the taller man's thighs, past his knees, until they pooled at his ankles. Then he let Sho pull down his own pants; they slid down his lower body easily.

The vampire let his body softly collide with Sho's, and Kei's lips connected with Sho's collarbone again. The vampire could feel Sho's erection pressing against his stomach. Kei sucked and teased at Sho's smooth skin and he slowly worked his way down a second time, leaving a trail of marks of possession as he went. The taller man's hand moved to grasp Kei's sandy hair. Sho's heavy breathing above Kei was music to the vampire's ears. Kei's fingers trailed down Sho's chest, his right hand grasping a nipple as his left hand moved to grasp Sho's length once more. His tongue dipped into the taller man's navel and out again, then moved to Sho's lower abdomen, and finally pulled away.

Kei lifted his head and looked at Sho, a smirk plastered on his face. Below him, Sho calmed his breaths and ceased his moans. His blue eyes glittered with lust and anticipation.

"Are you ready?" the vampire whispered, firmly grasping Sho's supple thighs in his hands and spreading the man's legs apart.

"Always," Sho replied softly. As Kei bent over him, Sho felt his pelvis rotate upward. He felt a surge of excitement as he stared lustfully into Kei's brown eyes. Sho moved his hands up to cup Kei's face in his palms, and then, Kei entered him all at once. A cry filled with both pleasure and pain tore through Sho's body. His hands flew to his sides, gripping at the white sheets on the bed. Even though he had done this before, small tears still welled in Sho's eyes. As the pain dulled, the next thrust came. This time, the pain was less.

Pleasure flooded Sho's body and he wrapped his legs around Kei's waist. Ecstatic moans ripped through his thin frame. "Ahh... Kei... I'm gonna—"

"Shh..." Kei whispered from above him, calming Sho slightly.

As Sho's cries filled the room again, his fingers clawed at Kei's head. "Ahh!... Kei... faster..." he begged, and Kei obliged.

The thrusts came faster and faster, and Sho cried out in pure ecstasy, his back arching off the bed and his hips bucking against Kei's own. His body was covered in sweat, and his skin shone in the dim light. Pleasure exploded within him, controlling him, fueling him. "Harder..." he moaned.

Above him, Kei was enjoying himself just as much. His hips grinded with Sho's, and he pumped with Sho's body. He tilted his head back slowly, a low moan escaping his lips. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, down his chest, and down his back. His hands caressed Sho's thighs and ass. He delivered a few quick, hard thrusts, making Sho moan loudly. Then, in one electrifying movement, Kei thrust deep into Sho and came simultaneously. Sho let out a strangled cry above him and came as well, painting a sticky mess across their torsos. Then, Kei lunged for Sho's mouth, trapped the man's lips within his own, and at the same time, exited Sho.

Falling against Sho's chest, Kei panted heavily. Sho's hands flew around him, working his lips against Kei's and entwining his hands in the vampire's hair. The younger man's breathing was quick and heavy as he recovered from his orgasm. Sho's lips moved to Kei's neck, and he kissed the skin slowly, saliva mixing with sweat. Finally, he pulled away from Kei's neck, and Kei slid down beside him, ignoring the mix of bodily fluids covering his chest and stomach. He let Sho nestle his head in the crook of his neck, and as he slowly drifted off to sleep, he heard Sho murmur "I love you."

**__**

Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night

It's good as it is

More... Deeper...

As those maddening lips I've gotten used to melt together

I am... your... Vanilla

————————

The lyrics, obviously, are from Gackt's "Vanilla". I didn't want to interrupt the scene, so I picked the chorus as a little ending thought. To everyone who reviewed, thank you, and to everyone who was waiting for this chapter, thank you for waiting, and I hope you enjoyed it. If all goes well and my muses don't abandon me, Sho and Kei should get back to the criminal scene and Son and Yi-Che will make their appearances in the next chapter. :D Please review!


End file.
